Why Do You Love Me?
by Rizue22
Summary: Akankah Kotaro mengatakan apa hal yang membuatnya mencintai Julie?


"**Kotaro, apa alasanmu mencintaiku?"**

"**Ayolah Julie, itu bukan pertanyaan yang **_**smart**_**."**

**WHY DO YOU LOVE ME?**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt Comfort**

**Pairings: Kotaro/Julie**

**Disclaimer : EYESHIELD 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Why Do I Love You & When You Tell me That You Love Me by Westlife and Diana Rose**

**Big present by : Lionel Sanchez Kazumi**

**xXx**

_**Why d**__**o**__** I love you  
>Don't even want to<br>Why do I love you like I do  
>Like I always do<br>You should've told me  
>Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)<br>Why do I love you like I do**_

Gadis berambut biru pupus itu sudah merasa jengah. Ia bosan menanyakan hal yang sama pada kekasihnya, mengapa kekasih yang notabene-nya adalah teman masa kecilnya tidak pernah mengatakan mengapa atau hal apa yang membuatnya mencintai gadis berambut biru pupus itu.

Selalu saja, jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya adalah, "Ayolah Julie, itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang _smart_," atau, "Bisakah kau bertanya tentang hal lain?"

Julie selalu iri pada sahabat-sahabatnya, seperti Mamori, Wakana, Suzuna, Megu, Maki ataupun Karin. Kekasih mereka selalu mempunyai alasan mencintai mereka. Tapi, Kotaro tidak pernah mengatakan apa alasan kenapa dia mencintai Julie.

Kotaro tidak seperti Sena yang mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Suzuna karena Suzuna pandai menari. Tidak juga seperti Rui yang mengatakan ia mencintai Megu karena Megu adalah gadis yang kuat. Kotaro juga tidak mengatakania mencintai Julie karena Julie cantik seperti Kakei kepada Maki. Kotaro juga tidak mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Julie karena Julie bisa membawa kebanggaan kepada tim seperti Shin kepada Wakana. Atau setidaknya seperti Mamori dan Hiruma yang saling mencintai karena keduanya saling pengetian satu sama lain. Bahkan Kotaro tidak mengatakan ia mencintai Julie karena ia _smart_.

Hal ini membuat Julie ragu, apakah Kotaro mencintainya atau tidak. Berkali-kali, berpuluh-puluh kali bahkan beratus kali Julie menanyakan hal itu kepada Kotaro, tapi tetap saja lelaki maniak sisir itu selalu berkilah dan tidak pernah menjawabnya.

Hingga pada suatu saat, Julie kembali menanyakan hal itu, dan tetap saja Kotaro menjawab hal yang sama.

"Julie, berhenti bertanya seperti itu, itu bukanlah hal yang _smart_!"

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu, mulai sekarang kita putus!" bentak Julie. Kotaro hanya menatap Julie dengan tatapan kosong saat gadis bermarga Sawai itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Beberapa hari setelah Julie putus, Julie berkenalan dengan seorang pria tampan nan kaya, pria itu keturunan Spanyol dan bernama Daniel Schiffer Takakura. Sepertinya, keduanya mulai menyukai saat pertama berjumpa. Setelah melewati perkenalan dan mengetahui satu sama lain, beberapa bulan kemudian keduanya sepakat menjalin hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Kotaro yang mengetahui hal itu merasa sakit hati, namun ia tetap diam. Karena bagi lelaki yang pandai menendang itu apapun asal Julie bisa bahagia, walaupun itu dengan lelaki lain.

Dan tahukah? Julie yang notabene-nya adalah tetangga Kotaro selalu menyombongkan kekasihnya pada Kotaro, tanpa mempedulikan betapa hancurnya perasaan Kotaro. Tapi, tetap saja Kotaro mencintai Julie tanpa Julie sadari.

Seperti halnya Julie kepada Kotaro, Julie kembali bertanya kepada lelaki bernama Daniel itu mengapa ia mencintai Julie. Dan sungguh tidak Julie duga, Daniel menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Karena kau gadis yang manis dan cantik, kau juga baik," jawab Daniel. Sungguh terharu bukan main Julie mendengarnya. Itulah jawaban yang selama ini ia inginkan dari Kotaro.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Julie diajak berkencan oleh lelaki yang bernama Daniel itu, tanpa Julie ketahui ternyata Daniel berniat merenggut keperawanan Julie. Hingga setelah mereka selesai berkencan di taman bermain, Daniel mengajak Julie ke apartemennya.

Betapa terpesonanya Julie melihat apartemen itu, apartemen itu sungguh mewah bukan main. Dan tanpa Julie sadari, lelaki itu mendorognya ke tempat tidur. Setelah menyadari kalau lelaki itu berniat memperkosanya, Julie terus melawan sekuat tenaga. Ia menyesali mengapa ia secepat itu percaya pada seorang laki-laki.

Setelah melakukan perlawanan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Julie bisaa mengalahkan lelaki sialan itu. Tanpa Julie duga, lelaki itu sebal kepada Julie dan mendorong Julie keluar dari jendela. Dan jatuhlah Julie dari lantai lima.

Luka yang dialami Julie sangatlah parah. Kakinya menjadi lumpuh tak bisa digerakkan. Mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara.

Sekarang, Julie tidak akan seperti Suzuna yang pandai menari, tidak akan bisa seperti Megu yang kuat. Julie benar-benar menyesal saat ini, mengapa ia harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kotaro yang ia tahu begitu mencintainya. Ia berfikir, Kotaro tidak akan menemuinya lagi, dan tidak akan mencintainya lagi bahkan memaafkannya, dan tidak mungkin Kotaro mencintai gadis cacat. Karena Kotaro cukup tampan, pasti gadis-gadis cantik dan sempurna mau menjadi kekasihnya.

**Julie's POV**

Aku benar-benar menyesal, mengapa aku terlalu mementingkan egoku dan harus gengsi kepada teman-temanku. Padahal seharusnya aku tidak memaksakan Kotaro untuk mengatakan mengapa ia mencintaiku. Mengapa?

Dan sekarang apa? Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hayalah menangis sambil memandang ke luar di depan jenddela kamarku. Melamun dan menangisi kondisiku saat ini. Mengapa pula aku harus secepat itu percaya pada seorang lelaki jahanam yang baru saja aku kenal, padahal lelaki yang sudah lama aku kenali adalah lelaki baik-baik dan tidak akan menyentuhku sebelum waktunya.

Tuhan, mengapa aku menyia-nyiakan Kotaro? Apakah ini karmaku karena aku menyia-nyiakan dia?

'Tok… Tok…'

"Julie, apa kau ada di dalam?" Tanya Ibuku. Tapi percuma aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku seorang bisu.

Terdengar dari luar sana Ibu menyuruh masuk seseorang.

'Krettttt….'

Pintu terbuka. Langkah demi langkah mendekat ke arahku. Kuputar kursi rodaku. Dan betapa kagetnya aku ternyata itu adalah Kotaro.

"Apa kabar Julie?" sapaya. Aku memalingkan mukaku. Aku tak mampu melihat senyum Kotaro selalu terlihat tulus itu. Di beranjak agar menghadap ke arahku. Ku ambil iPad di sampingku.

"_Untuk apa kau disini? Mentertawakanku?"_ tulisku. Setelah membacanya Kotaro tersenyum dan menggenggam bahuku.

"Tidak Julie, kau ini tidak _smart. _Aku kesini untuk menjengukmu," jawabnya. "Aku mencintaimu Julie," lanjutnya.

"_Apa aku tidak salah dengar Kotaro? Kau tidak mungkin kan mencintai gadis cacat yang lumpuh dan bisu sepertiku. Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku? Aku bukanlah gadis yang pandai menari seperti Suzuna karena aku lumpuh. Aku juga bukan gadis yang kuat seperti Megu karena aku hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda. __**Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?**__" _tanyaku. Tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai meleleh.

Kotaro menghela nafas. "Aku tidak punya alasan Julie, karena aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, tulus dan apa adanya. Hal yang membuatku mencintaimu adalah karena aku mencintaimu."

Kujatuhkan iPadku karena aku sangat kaget. Aku tak percaya Kotaro ternyata…

Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Dengan penuh keyakinan, aku memeluk Kotaro. Dapat aku rasakan dia membalas pelukanku.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan meminta maaf kan Julie? Aku sudah memaafkanmu," ujarnya.

"A….a…a…ku jjj…ju…ga men…..cin…..ta…i….mu…" jawabku sepenuh tenaga. Akhirnya pernyataanku selama ini terjawab. Terimakasih Kotaro.

_**And baby everytime you touch me**_

_**I become a hero**_

_**I'll make you safe no matter where you are**_

_**And bring you**_

_**Everything you ask for nothing is above me**_

_**I'm shining like a candle in the dark**_

_**When you tell me that you love me**__**…..**_

**xXx**

Fyuhhh….. Akhirnya tamat juga. Gilaaa… Ampe 5 halaman.

romance-nya kurang, maaf ya! Saya kurang pandai bikin fic dengan genre seperti ini.

Kok bisa ya fandom ES21 ini sepi seolah ditinggalkan senior-seniornya? Saya jadi tidak bersemangat membuat fic lagi kalau seperti ini.

Maaf kalau banyak typo, salahkanlah notebook sialan ini!

Akhir kata, terimakasih & review, ehehe….


End file.
